totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes
Wesley "Wes" Winfrey prefers to run away from drama unless he has to protect somebody he cares about. He may seem a bit average, but 'The Musician '''is truly remarkable when it comes to perseverance. Biography Wes’s life has always been a bit chaotic, so he feels like it’s up to him to be the stable one. His father was never in the picture and his mother was always traveling to pick up any odd job she could find, so Wes and his older brother spent most of their childhoods in motels or living out of the back of their mother’s old Chevy. The family moved around so often that by the time Wes became comfortable with the town and made friends, they were back on the road again. Because of this, Wes needed to find something to keep himself entertained. When the Winfreys temporarily made camp in a relative’s attic, Wes found an acoustic guitar and instantly fell in love. He’d spent plenty of nights with only the radio to keep him company, so he was thrilled to finally be able to teach himself to play the songs that he loved. As he got older, the modern nomadic lifestyle had taken a toll on Wes’s brother, and he started constantly getting in trouble. Wes could have easily gone down the same path, but even though his life was always changing, he's always had his guitar to rely on, and music has gotten him through the toughest times in his life. He’s always been surrounded in people who didn’t keep their emotions in check, so Wes has always been a dreamer who’s driven by his heart rather than his head. Though this outlook might not exactly be the smartest, it's allowed him to keep his head held high even when faced with the worst. Wes wants to win the money on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to finally buy his mother a house so they can stop moving so often and to bail his brother out of jail. He also hopes to use his appearance on the show to bring attention to his music. During ''For Your Entertainment... Wes ran off the bus in a panic in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame because Angel was attempting to burn his guitar. He accidentally ran into Chris, and even though he apologized the host said he would let it go if he didn't touch him. When Angel exited the bus, he tried to hide his guitar until the pyromaniac said he wouldn't burn it. Wes was excited to be doing an interview with Opal Winfrey, and when he told her about himself she called him a "quality young man". The interview went well until Opal began claiming that they were related because they had the same last name, wasting the rest of the fifteen minutes but earning a point for The Emmys. Wes hit his target in the bow and arrow challenge in The Bachelor Isn't Interestetd and was chosen to write a song for Chris. He accompanied Zack and Risty back to The Hotel to find materials to make their instruments. Later, he sang "The Ballad of Chris McLean" for the host, though Chris didn't like it because it didn't rhyme. He and Zack made dinner that night, and he participated in the toast for Victor. While Avery and Allison fought in Video Killed the Reality Star, Wes and his roommate Victor were being kept up in the room below them. Wes tried to listen to music, but Victor began to scream at the girls, which the musician pointed out was only adding to the noise. He tried to get Victor to stop whining, though the actor continued to scream. Wes said in the confessional that Victor must be a bigger drama queen than Avery. When the music video challenge was announced, Wes was the only one excited, though this happiness faded when he was given a minor role. Gabe volunteered to swap with him in exchange for a favor, and he agreed. Later, he helped his teammates search for supplies for their video. While Zack was filming, Wes sat on the sidelines with Donna and Sebastian. He talked to Donna about how making a music video has been his dream since he was little. When Sebastian interrupted, they teased him for ruining their fun. At the elimination ceremony, Wes returned his favor for Gabe and voted for Minerva. Early the morning of Safest Catch, Minerva and Risty found Wes and Donna asleep in the cafeteria. It took a few tries, but eventually they were woken up and explained that they were unable to sleep in their rooms because Victor snored loudly. Wes added that he also belted songs in the shower at odd times of the day, though when the actor approached them he was oblivious to the situation. He helped his team throw and reel in the fishhook during the challenge. Audition Tape The video turned on to show a light-haired boy adjusting its position. He backed up to inspect the modification, his tall frame making it so that his face was still off screen. Satisfied with the position, he backed up to sit on the hood of the car behind him, picking a guitar up from the ground and pulling it onto his lap. “Hey, I’m Wes Winfrey, and even though you probably haven’t heard of me yet, I think you will someday. I’m a musician who hasn’t made it big yet, but maybe if I get on your show I’ll finally catch my break.” He gave the camera a smile and strummed a chord on his guitar before fiddling with the tuning pegs. “My mom, brother, and I move around a lot, so I’m not exactly from anywhere in particular. I don’t think I’ve stayed in the same town for more than four months at a time, so I had a pretty interesting childhood.” He looked around him for a moment, squinting in the sunlight. “Right now I think I’m in Utah again. Don’t ask me the town name, because we just got here a few days ago. Mom picked up a job painting houses or something like that, and my brother … well, he’s kind of in a bad place right now.” Wes grimaced at the camera. “But you don’t want to hear about that, right? Let’s talk about the good things: I’m a bit of a dreamer, but if you pick me for your show, I’m going to take the competition seriously. I’ve been through a lot, so I’m not falling for anybody’s tricks. I’d love to make some friends while I’m on the show since moving around hasn’t exactly made me popular, and I think I’m a pretty nice guy. I could really use the prize money, so to convince you to let me be on the show, I’ve wrote you guys a song.” Wes started strumming a melody on his guitar, but a shout echoed from the distance before he could get to the lyrics. “Wes, I’m going to go see your brother! You coming?!” “I’m kind of busy, Mom!” Wes called over his shoulder. “Could you maybe wait a sec?” “Visiting hours are only ten to six!” Wes sighed and gave the camera an apologetic look. “Sorry about that. Guess I have to cut my audition short, but, um, I’d love to be on the show! ... Please?” Trivia *Though it's not specifically mentioned in the story, Wes is left handed. *Despite having one of the worst home lives of the cast, Wes doesn't ever really exploit it. The only time he talks about his background on-sceen is with Donna or when Melody mentions it, and it is hinted that he has also told Victor about it due to him calling his family a "trainwreck." *Wes's weak swimming had been removed from the earlier episodes, though it was placed back in at a later time. This was because I had planned to give a different character a fear of water, though that plotline was cut. *In the original draft of the story, Wes's name was Casey. It was changed because he had a bit too many physical attributes in common with a Casey I know in real life. *Wes's hair color was originally closer to a dark blond, though it had changed every time I drew him. Now, it's almost a bit red. *Wes is the tallest contestant on his team and the second tallest overall, behind only Robert. *Wes is very tall and lanky because it fits his personality, but also because it both distinguishes him from other characters design-wise (as he is one of the plainer characters) and gives him a greater contrast with Donna, who is very short. *In the original plans for the story, Wes served almost as a narrative voice in some of his confessional appearances. Unfortunately, a lot of these scenes were cut due to some of the best and funniest lines being a bit risque for the rating. This narrative voice wasn't really passed on to any other character, though Paul occasionally makes confessionals in this style. *Wes was meant to seem like a definite supporting character through the first half of the competition, slowly getting more important as the episodes go on. He was supposed to seem as though he was there only for his relationship with Donna, though his role extends beyond that. **The only other character that this really happens with is Monique, who Wes is coincidentally friends with. *Because of his limited screen time in the earlier episodes, Wes's personality really isn't shown in full, and sometimes he seems similar to Paul, the other "nice guy" in the competition. I've been working on developing his personality a lot more in the rewrites, which started with giving him a more unique background. Gallery Wes- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Wes- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Wes- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Wes Mugshot Final.png|Episode Seven Mugshot ﻿ Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment